This invention relates to a high-mounted stoplight disposed at the rear center of a motor vehicle inside the rear window.
A conventional high-mounted stoplight of such kind is disposed over the baggage shelf at the center rear of a motor vehicle inside the rear window 1 thereof, as shown in FIG. 13. The body 2 of the stoplight comprises a main section 4 housing a bulb 3, and a cover 5 protecting the main section. A front lens 6 is attached to the body 2 of the stoplight and covers the front opening of the body. The lens 6 faces the rear window 1 of the motor vehicle. When the driver of the vehicle has depressed the brake pedal, the stoplight is turned on to call the attention of the driver of the following vehicle. However, since there is a gap between the front lens 6 of the stoplight and the rear window 1, some of the light emitted from the stoplight is reflected by the rear window and proceeds toward the front of the vehicle. This light is likely to be reflected by the rearview mirror 7 of the vehicle and into the eyes of the driver.
To solve this problem, a protector 8 made of rubber has been interposed between the front lens 6 of the stoplight and the rear window 1 surrounding the lens, as shown in FIG. 14. As a result, light reflected by the rear window 1 is blocked by the protector 8 so as not to proceed forward to the rearview mirror 7 of the vehicle.
However, the conventional high-mounted stoplight shown in FIG. 14 has inherent problems. Since the protector 8 is provided on the stoplight, the number of components is increased to make the stoplight more expensive. It is difficult to completely block reflected light using the protector 8, because the protector is apt to become deformed or displaced due to the vibration of the motor vehicle, etc. to create a gap between the protector and the rear window 1 to leak light. Since the protector 8 is not colored but is black so as not to reduce the durability of the rubber, the appearance of the protector does not harmonize with the trim of the interior of the vehicle and the color of the stoplight cover 5.